


Studying - Chantelle/Jing - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jing helps Chantelle study. Kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying - Chantelle/Jing - Bad Education

“Please Jing, I really need your help!” Pleaded Chantelle “If you don’t help me study, I’ll fail that Biology test next week!”

“Fine, I’ll come round tomorrow. Okay?” Jing relented, though to tell the truth, she had put off answering so she didn’t seem too eager.

“Thank you!” Chantelle squealed, “You’re the best!” She hugged Jing tightly before grabbing her bag and running off to catch up with Stephen. 

... ... ... 

The next day, at 11 am sharp, Jing rang the doorbell of Chantelle’s house. A few minutes later, a bleary eyed Chantelle answered the door, still in only her pyjama shorts and vest top. “Babes, it’s so early!” she grumbled groggily, stepping aside to let a fully alert Jing in.

“We’ve only got the weekend, so we have to make the most of it.” Jing said, spreading her various Biology textbooks across the floor in Chantelle’s living room, dropping her bag on the sofa, choosing to sit on the floor. “Come on!” she prompted Chantelle, “Let’s get started.”

... ... ...

A few hours, and 5 cups of coffee later, they were getting nowhere. No matter how hard she tried, Chantelle just couldn’t remember anything.

“Ugh, this would be so much easier if you weren’t so pretty.” Jing mumbled under her breath.

“Are you trying to say pretty girls can’t be smart?” Chantelle asked, outraged, before she realised what Jing said. “Wait. You think I’m pretty?”

“Oh come on, everyone thinks you’re absolutely gorgeous. That’s probably what got you into this mess, you focusing on your beauty rather than your brain.” 

“So you think I’m gorgeous?”

Shit. Jing thought to herself, trying to think of something to say. Chantelle smiled as she saw Jing get more flustered. 

“Calm down babes. You’re allowed to be madly in love with me.” Chantelle’s giggle made Jing’s brain melt.

“Who- Who said anything about being madly in love with you?” But Chantelle just grinned. 

“Y’know Jing, I did get a few questions right. But I didn’t get a reward.”

“What do you want, a biscuit?” Jing’s dry sarcasm had quickly returned, as she flipped through the pages of the textbook, not looking at Chantelle, who had a sneaky smile on her face.

Chantelle slumped against the sofa. “You say that everybody thinks I’m gorgeous, how come I don’t have a boyfriend then, eh?” she sighed dramatically.

“Poor thing.” Jing said, distractedly. The way Chantelle was laying had pulled up her vest a bit, exposing the soft tanned skin of her stomach. 

“I haven’t got a girlfriend either.”

“Hm?” Jing looked slightly shocked, she didn’t realise that girls were even in Chantelle’s equation.

“You ever kissed a girl Jing? It’s magic. Much better than kissing a boy, I must say.”

“No I haven’t. Or a boy for that matter.” Murmured Jing, embarrassed.

“You haven’t kissed anyone?” Chantelle said, sitting up straight, eyes wide. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. “We can’t have that.” She said, as she shuffled over to Jing on her bum, pushing the textbooks out the way.

“What-” Jing was cut off as Chantelle straddled Jing’s outstretched legs, pushing her shoulders against the sofa and kissed her, softly at first, but with growing energy as Jing started to respond, awkwardly placing her hands on her hips and tentatively kissing back. Chantelle smiled into the kiss, slipping her tongue into Jing’s mouth, and moving Jing’s hands to her bum.

She undid Jing’s hair, letting it fall in a curtain of black around her face. She pushed her fingers gently through her soft hair, all thoughts of science forgotten.   
Chantelle failed the test, needless to say. But she wasn’t unhappy about it, she got something far more valuable out of that weekend.


End file.
